


step into my office baby

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: D/s elements, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: working late with the boss (and the boss’s husband)





	step into my office baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madelinestarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinestarr/gifts).



Hadrian was usually the last one out of the office, but even he wasn’t usually working  _ this  _ late. He shrugged back into his blazer, rumpled from where it had slowly slid between his back and the chair over the course of the evening. He sighed as he switched off his computer, plunging his small cubicle into darkness, only the thin, distant lights from the streetlamps below to light his way. That, and the faint glow from Samothes’s office door.

 

He frowned. Hadrian was sure that he’d seen Samothes’s husband Samot glide past earlier in the evening, a sure sign that his boss was about to be pulled out of the office early for dinner. Samothes must have left his light on, he always left in a rush when Samot visited the office.

 

Hadrian hovered by his desk for a moment before he moved towards the door. Samothes was always working on some very important project, and he  _ always _ made sure to lock his door before he left. The door was only open a crack. Samothes must have left it open when he'd left, Hadrian thought. He'd just pull it shut, how Samothes would want. 

 

The moment his hand closed around the doorknob, he heard the sound of voices from within. They fell silent at the sound of the doorknob’s rattle. Hadrian felt his cheeks flush. Samothes must have returned without him noticing it, and now it probably seemed like he was trying to eavesdrop. 

 

Hadrian took a deep breath, put on his best apology face, and pushed the door further open.

 

Whatever Hadrian was about to say died on his lips with the sight that greeted him - Samothes half-lying on his back on the desk, his shirt half-opened and a deep flush spreading down his bared chest. Samot stood in-between his spread legs, clothing unruffled. Samothes made a motion to get up, stopping as Samot laid a hand on his chest. 

 

Samot raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes?”

 

Hadrian had to take a moment to remember how to speak. 

 

“I uh. The light was on and I um, I thought I should turn it off before I left I--” he dropped his gaze to the floor. “I didn't realise anyone else was here, otherwise I wouldn't have-- sorry.”

 

There was a long pause. Hadrian could feel their eyes burning into him.

 

“You're working very late,” said Samot, “I hope my husband isn't forcing his work ethic on you.”

 

“Oh, no, he never--” said Hadrian, “I just… I'm working on something important at the moment and I want to make sure it's perfect.”

 

Samot hummed, considering. “You must be Hadrian.”

 

Hadrian's eyes snapped back up. Samothes hadn't moved, still lying spread out on the desk, but Samot had turned towards him.

 

“I… yes?” said Hadrian. 

 

A slow smile spread over Samot's face. “I thought so. My husband has mentioned you.”

 

“He… he has?” said Hadrian, feeling his cheeks flush. 

 

Samot stepped towards him. “Yes. He find your work to be commendable.”

 

“Oh, well,” said Hadrian, mind whirling with the knowledge that  _ Samothes talked about him, Samothes thought his work was  _ commendable. “I try to do my best.”

 

“It shows,” said Samothes, “You're very--”

 

Samot shushed him, and Samothes’s jaw clicked shut. Heat flared in Hadrian's cheeks, spreading down his chest into his belly. He desperately wished that he hadn't put his blazer on to leave, so that he had something to cover himself with. 

 

“I, um. Thank you sir, for saying that,” said Hadrian, struggling to get words out and remember to breathe at the same time, “I should probably, uh--”

 

Samot stepped closer to Hadrian. Hadrian started to take a step backwards, but Samot reached out a hand, wrapping his fingers around Hadrian’s tie, keeping him in place. Hadrian inhaled sharply, his heart thudding at Samot’s grin. Samot twisted his hand in Hadrian’s tie, pulling them closer together. Hadrian could feel the heat radiating from Samot’s body even through the fabric of his blazer.

 

“You’re not  _ going _ are you?” said Samot, “but you just got here, and I  _ know _ that there’s so much my husband and I would like to  _ discuss _ with you, since we have the chance.”

 

Hadrian’s toes curled inside his scuffed work shoes and he swallowed hard, struggling to keep his voice even. “I uh-- I, um, I don’t want to interrupt? Uh, you know, it seemed like you were um, that you were, uh-- and it seemed like a private thing?”

 

Samot tightened his grip on Hadrian’s tie, pulling him down slightly so Samot could speak softly into his ear. “We were going to fuck in this office, but if you’re going to interrupt, well…” Samot released his tie, smoothing a hand down Hadrian’s chest to palm over his erection. Hadrian bit his lip to muffle his moan at the sudden friction. “...I can certainly make use of you.”

 

Hadrian's gaze slid from Samot to Samothes. “I, um.”

 

Samot gave a sharp tug on his tie, making him gasp. 

 

“Don't worry about him,” said Samot, “your  _ work  _ isn't all he talks about when he tells me about you.”

 

Hadrian heard Samothes's breath hitch, sending a spike of heat through him. His chest felt tight, making it hard to draw breath, his head spinning. Samot tugged on his tie again, stepping backwards and pulling Hadrian after him, closer to the desk. Closer to Samothes.

 

He would be lying, if he said that he’d never thought about this. Not  _ exactly _ this, of course, but sometimes, after a meeting, when Samothes would clap a hand down on Hadrian’s shoulder, praising some small thing he’d said or done, Hadrian would think of something  _ like _ this. Ordinarily when such thoughts arose he took himself to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face until they went away. And now here was Samothes, his eyes dark as he looked up at Hadrian, Samot’s hands hot through the fabric of his clothes behind him, urging him forwards.

 

Hadrian licked his lips. “What did you… what should I…”

 

Samot hummed again, this time with an amused edge to it. “Yes, my husband did say that you preferred a little more  _ direction  _ that some of his other employees.”

 

Hadrian felt heat flare in his cheeks again. “Sorry.”

 

Samot pressed himself along the line of Hadrian’s back, sliding his hands up Hadrian’s chest before dragging them down, scratching him through the fabric and making him shudder.

 

“Don’t be,” said Samot into his ear, “I will provide you with the direction you need tonight. He prefers it that way, isn’t that right Samothes?”

 

“Yes,” said Samothes, his voice hoarse.

 

Samot slid his hands back up Hadrian’s chest to his shoulders, pressing down until Hadrian went to his knees, his eyes fixed on Samothes. He put a hand in Hadrian’s hair, his nails scratching along his scalp. Hadrian gasped, his hand curling by his sides. 

 

Slowly, slowly, he ran his fingers down Hadrian’s cheek, his fingers brushing across Hadrian’s lips. Without thinking, Hadrian opened his mouth, and Samot slid a finger inside his mouth. Samothes let out a choked off whine, and Hadrian swallowed hard, clumsily tonguing the pad of Samot’s finger.

 

“He’s almost as eager as you are, my love,” said Samot.

 

Hadrian could suppress a whimper, and Samot smirked down at him. He withdraw his finger from Hadrian’s mouth, pressing again at his shoulder until Hadrian was in between Samothes’s thighs. Hadrian could see the line of Samothes’s cock straining against the zip of his pants. He looked up at Samot, biting his lip.

 

Samot sighed. “Must I do  _ everything _ for the two of you?”

 

“Sorry,” mumbled Hadrian.

 

“You can apologise to me by getting to work,” said Samot, “My husband has been very impressed by your work of late. I am not so easily swayed.”

 

Hadrian reached up, undoing Samothes’s belt with shaking hands. Samothes groaned as Hadrian freed his erection, his hands clutching as the polished wood of the desk. Samot’s hands stroked along the back of his neck as he bent his head to take Samothes into his mouth. He felt Samothes arch up into him, stopped suddenly by the presence of Samot’s hand.

 

“Don’t be so greedy,” said Samot.

 

Samothes groaned again. Hadrian could feel Samothes’s thighs trembling. He drew back slightly, catching his breath before he slid back down taking Samothes to the hilt.

 

“See?” purred Samot, his nail scratching along Hadrian’s scalp, “he’s a hard worker, your Hadrian. There’s no need for you to be so  _ desperate  _ about it.”

 

The words  _ your Hadrian _ echoed in Hadrian’s mind, making him groan. Samothes moaned above him, and he heard Samot chuckle.

 

Samot kept a grip on his hair, guiding his motions, keeping him from going too fast or too slow, until Samothes’s was reduced to panted whines above him, loud in the silence of the office. Samot squeezed Hadrian’s shoulder, then released him, moving to stand beside Samothes.

 

“Do as you think best Hadrian,” said Samot, his hands playing over Samothes’s chest, “Let’s see what you have to offer.”

 

Hadrian sped up immediately, any technique Samot had been trying to impart on his instantly forgotten. Samothes, for his part, didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, his moans growing louder until he came in a hot rush down Hadrian’s throat. Hadrian swallowed as best he could, not wanting to make a mess in Samothes’s office. Samot leant down, kissing Samothes deeply as Samothes clutched at his shoulder.

 

Hadrian drew back, letting Samothes’s spent cock drop from his lips, panting. Now that he wasn’t so focussed on Samothes, he could feel how much he was aching, a harsh throb between his thighs. He leant back, biting his lip to suppress a whimper as the fabric pulled at his cock.

 

Samot looked down at him, the smirk back on his face. “Sorry, what was that?”

 

Hadrian’s mind was blank with need. “I… I…”

 

“Samot,” said Samothes, his voice rough.

 

Samot’s smirk faded into something warmer, more teasing than cruel. “Well I don’t know that he’s earned it yet.”

 

“Please,” said Hadrian, ‘please, I want to, show me how--”

 

Samot looked back at Samothes. “I can see why you like him. He’s a lot like you, when you were younger.” He looked back down at Hadrian. “It took a lot of work to train my husband. I hope you’ll be a faster study.”

 

He unzipped his pants, then let his hands fall to his sides, leaning against the desk. Hadrian crawled forwards, feeling like he was going to pass out, his head swimming with heat and desire.

 

Hadrian could feel the wet heat of Samot, even though the sheer underwear he wore. He mouthed at Samot through the thin fabric, the faint taste of him in the back of his throat. Samot’s hand went to the back of Hadrian’s head, grinding himself against Hadrian’s face.

 

“Eager,” said Samot.

 

Hadrian groaned, clutching at Samot’s thighs, trying to pull the fabric down and away so he could put his mouth on Samot’s bared skin. Samot pulled his head away, pulling his pants and underwear down one handed before pulling Hadrian back to him. Hadrian followed gratefully, moaning against Samot’s opening.

 

Again, Samot took charge of his motions, wrapping a hand around Hadrian’s tie and pulling him into place, grinding up into Hadrian’s face. Hadrian could only try to keep up, jaw aching as Samot’s juices ran down his chin, gasping for breath whenever Samot pulled back slightly.

 

Hadrian could feel Samot get close, thighs trembling and body clenching around him, even though Samot never loosened his iron grip on him. He shuddered, pushing Hadrian back and leaning heavily into Samothes, his head lolling against Samothes’s shoulder.

 

Hadrian watched them as they exchanged lazy kisses, Samothes’s hand cupping Samot’s jaw. A small sound escaped him without him meaning to, high and needy, and their gaze turned back to him.

 

“Well?” said Samothes, kissing along Samot’s neck.

 

Samot sighed, tilting his head to give Samothes better access. “I suppose he did well enough for the first time. Take a seat Hadrian. Behind you.”

 

Hadrian pulled his gaze away from them to see the plush couch opposite them. He stumbled to his feet, flopping down on the couch. He looked at them, his hands curling and uncurling on the arms of the chair.

 

“Please,” said Hadrian, his voice cracking.

 

“Go on,” said Samot, “I won’t stop you. And I know my husband would  _ love _ to see you.”

 

Hadrian couldn’t get his pants off fast enough, his hands fumbling and mentally cursing whoever invented buttons. He paused, looking towards them. Samothes nodded to him, the same nod he did in meetings when he thought Hadrian had a good idea. Hadrian wrapped a hand around himself, desperate and rough and fast, moaning loudly.

 

In his haze, he saw Samothes slide a hand around Samot’s waist, his fingers circling Samot’s dick. Samot tilted his head, pulling Samothes in for a kiss, sloppy and uncoordinated, and Hadrian gave a choked-off moan, coming messily over himself.

 

He flopped back in the chair, floating bonelessly for a long, blissful moment, before the reality of his situation sunk in. He clumsily felt around in his pockets, searching for a tissue, even though it certainly wouldn’t help with his ruined pants and shirt.

 

“Here,” said Samothes, handing him a handkerchief, “I have some spare clothes, if you’d like to borrow them.”

 

“I, uh… that would be… thanks?” said Hadrian.

 

Samothes nodded, his gaze warm. Samot pressed a kiss to the underside of Samothes’s jaw.

 

“We also have clean clothes at home,” said Samot, “if you’d like a broader range to choose from.”

 

“But why would I-- oh.  _ Oh _ ,” said Hadrian.

 

Samot huffed a laugh. “He really  _ is _ like you when you were younger.”

 

Samothes pressed a kiss to the top of Samot’s head. “Be nice.”

 

“You wouldn’t like me if I was nice,” said Samot.

 

Samothes smiled. “Perhaps that’s true.” He turned back to Hadrian. “My husband’s offer, though much more ambiguous than I would have liked, still stands.”

 

“I, um…” Hadrian wet his lips. “That sounds… yeah. Yes. Thank you.”

 

“I’ll have Primo bring the car around,” said Samot, “and don’t worry, the car’s partition is  _ completely _ soundproof.”

 

Samothes handed Hadrian a glass of water and Hadrian took it gratefully. It seemed like he was going to be working  _ very _ late tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
